Block of the Mind
by sexy-jess
Summary: EDITED I realized Shigure and Ayame must have had some sexual experiences in the past. Inspired by mindblock. Shigure desperately needs help!
1. Chapter 1

My very first… yaoi!!!

I tend to rave on and on. Shigure's a pretty difficult character; sometimes serious, sometimes funny. I always thought he was a bit strange, so that's how I depicted him.

Enjoy xoxoxo

……….START……….

Shigure sat in front of his computer.

This was it.

This was the end of his life.

The ultimatum of doom had been thrust on top of him.

It was inevitable.

Every single author went through it at one stage.

He – never.

Every author's nightmare; _author's block_.

With a loud wail and flap of his limbs, Shigure ran from his work room. He couldn't stand another minute in there without suffocating in his own putrid morbidity.

Yep, this was serious.

"My brain! My brain has been scoured out with a toothpick and spat on by many homeless and ugly, old women!" Shigure was never one to forget the dramatics.

Of course, in the public eye, he behaved as a proper gentleman should, even going as far as to wear a suit. In the safety of his home, insanity was assured.

He'd contemplated the lunacy of his own mind and he could think of only one problem. He had a short-attention span when he was bored. Well, it wasn't really a problem as much as it was a bother. And it wasn't as much as a bother as it was a figment of his imagination.

_It_ spurned from childhood, well that's what he blamed it on.

Of course, being cursed, everyone would one day become victims of lunacy, and/or stupidity. Why, there'd been Uncle Shinta who believed he was the Emperor of China; Ariko who had twelve imaginary children and even his own cousin Hatsuharu who fell into a crazed anger from time to time due to multi-personality problems.

Shigure was always one to ponder whether the Sohma family had been full of such oddities even before they were cursed. It might just be hereditary.

'Family time over, I need stimulus!' Shigure giggled to himself as he walked down the hall.

It wasn't five minutes later that he decided that sitting at the table didn't give him any ideas.

Tohru wasn't home so her delicious little jiggle couldn't spurn his thoughts, nor could the chirping of those incessant birds that habited the gardens. However was he going to regain his abilities? If he couldn't concentrate, he'd never be able to write another book. Then he'd have no job, no income and a life of misery!!!!!

Okay, that's taking it a bit too far.

He'd just have to move back into the Sohma Main House, which wasn't anywhere near his to-do list.

Akito would be terribly smug about the whole fiasco, making him do menial tasks to pass his days away.

He'd have to live a life of servitude to pay for his livings! In a world where a human girl can only get so far, he was going to perish. Oh the demons that plagues the lands would be sure to devour him before he'd even found a husband. His eye had been on Ashitaka the young samurai in training and there'd definitely been sparks. Certainly the old priest could marry them before Ashitaka went away to some war? Then he could raise a handful of children and maybe have a dog or two. He'd make rice-wine from the crops to sell at the market. Oh the life!

Wait a moment.

Was this…?

Was there any chance…?

Could it possibly be…?

An idea?

No, that's been done before.

He needed something original.

Something that would set his stomach alight with butterflies. Something that would sedate his perverted nature.

Of course he wasn't object to writing about a medieval poor woman who found romance in the midst of war.

However Shigure was one of those weird writers. He considered himself a role-player of the mind. Whenever he thought of a new story to write about, he'd picture himself as the main character. It not only helped spurn his thoughts, but also helped him become one with the character. Plus, it was fun.

Take his latest book for example: _Abrupt Desires_.

Which guy _didn't_ dream about being a luscious teen in the midst of finding her sexual awakening?

Okay, not many.

But he didn't really consider it to be that strange. He'd sold thousands of copies of his books and that's how they were all made. So what if he was a little unusual.

He was a Sohma, therefore being unusual was being normal.

But the problem right now wasn't about the Sohma family. It was his ideas. There weren't any new ideas coming in, so he needed a different type of stimulus.

Shigure got up and walked out into the backyard.

It was sunny, couldn't that help?

He turned around and went back inside.

The sun was far too bright for his delicate eyes and he'd rather eat the grass out there than stay too long in the blistering heat. The sun had a tendency to turn people's skin into the type of leather found on sofas and anyway his skin was perfect just the way it was.

Well, if he couldn't escape the house to find some type of idea or muse for a new story, he'd have to find something inside the house that could. Since the kitchen table was out, he'd have to resort to searching elsewhere.

Shigure traveled back through the kitchen and walked around aimlessly.

"Now I know what it truly feels like to have nothing to do." He whimpered to the emptiness. "Why must you curse me so, Mr. House, which has given me so much and taken so little back?"

Yep. Definitely crazy.

"Why, oh why? Why House? Why must you find pleasure in my torment? Why do you have to be so spiteful? I didn't mean for Kyo and Yuki to rip holes in your walls or for my dastardly cousins to tread so heavily upon your splendid carpets! What do you want from me?!?!?!?!?!"

Fortunately for the readers and my own sanity, Shigure was interrupted from his self-pity and insanity by the ringing of the phone.

Ring.

Ring.

Shigure ran to the phone, finally something to do!

"Moshi moshi!"

"Ahh… Shii-chan it is so wonderful to hear your voice at this pleasant time of the day! How are you?" It was his favourite cousin Ayame.

"AYAME!!!!! I'm so terribly stuck and I feel like I've been chased across Japan by a group of shapeless elderly women who for some reason resemble our old school principal! Save me from this torture!"

To put it bluntly, Ayame was shocked.

"Shii-chan, whatever _do_ you mean? It surely can't be that serious! Have some wine and crackers, you'll feel better!"

That was Ayame's answer? Wine and crackers? Wine and crackers! WINE AND CRACKERS!

"_AYAME_!!!!! Wine and crackers are for socializing! Not just sitting around the house by yourself! Do you really suggest such a thing for me… do I mean that little to my favourite cousin? I'm in a _crisis_!" Shigure was not a playful puppy today; in fact he was quite close to tears.

Now this was awkward, Ayame had never heard Shigure talk like this for a long time. In fact, Shigure had never regressed to such a state before; except in high school when he actually _had _been chased after by their shapeless and elderly school principal.

"Worry not dear Shigure, I'll be right over!" Ayame hung the phone and raced towards his dear cousin's house.

Meanwhile, Shigure sat in the living room picking at his hakama. Now that he knew Ayame was on his way he could relax. Surely Ayame could think of something to help him get rid of this block.

In fact, if anyone could get rid of this block, it was Ayame.

The snake of the zodiac was a sophisticated business man; he had a lovely girlfriend – Mine, and a promising future in the fashion business. He also had the best gossip.

Oh the elicit stories about his customers!

Shigure's favourite was the schoolgirls that wanted something to wear for their _special night_ – together! The amount of ideas that came from one story of Ayame's were astounding. If only his own life could be set in the realm of a fascinating tale.

However, he couldn't remember exactly how any of them went. Sure the general hint of sexy lingerie and stiletto heels… but without names and descriptions, it wasn't really worth trying to get his stimulus from memories.

What he needed was a new memory. Hmm… perhaps Ayame would take him out on the town. He hadn't been in on the game for years, and that affected a man.

Oh it _really_ affected a man.

Especially a man with a dog's libido. Wait, how much libido do dogs have anyway? Well, he imagined it was large, extremely huge.

But, now he was out of ideas. Of course, the illicit day dreams about sexy _yet_ oh-so-innocent schoolgirls never got old, he wanted something more for his new book. Well, really he just liked to get some variety.

So what if a sleazy hooker was the only variety he might get. If that's what it took, he'd find someone to do it then pay them for the details.

So really, he was just having a bad week… month… okay, without the denial, year.

A year is a long time.

"Three hundred and sixty-five days." He muttered to himself.

That was a _long_ time. When he was younger, he was a total stud. Heck, he still was! He just didn't have as much access to naive teenage girls as he did when he was sixteen. Oh sure, he had access to plenty of people, but they mostly consisted of old men who worked at the publishing agency.

Oh wait, there was Mitchan, his editor, but that'd been a passing infatuation.

Plus, she had a progressing relationship with Ritsu. He'd been indifferent to their budding feelings at first, assuming they'd get over it but now it was serious. Does Mitchan know that Ritsu is a guy? Everything is always so unclear. Yet he had the feeling that she'd love him no matter what.

How that happened, he had no idea.

If only he could find someone adorable and cute to love him.

Alas, the misfortune of a single man.

No love, no sex and no life.

The three most horrible things to ever happen since the beginning of time.

Okay, _the curse_ is bad, but not to the point of _desperation_!

He was so desperate. So very, very desperate.

Not only for carnal pleasures, but also for a story.

An outline.

A plot.

He needed _something_.

Okay, that's it! He'd have to resort to the most extreme measure of any man. He was going to pout.

Pouting places tremendous pressure on the muscles of the face and he'd have lines if he didn't control the extremities of such pouting. The perfect pout had been a practiced routine since childhood; gaining this ability had been his most cherished skill. He literally pouted until he got what he wished for.

Pouting – it had never failed him.

Then it began.

Shigure picked at his hakama and pouted for a full seven minutes until he realized no one was going to help him. He'd never, _ever_ get help.

Well, it was probably because no one was there to see his irresistible pout.

Alright, he'd reached breaking point.

He'd tried the table technique, the sun technique, the memory technique and finally the pouting technique. There was no one to help. No one to hold him and tell him everything was okay. He'd have to cry his sorrows away in his room.

As Shigure pulled himself from the comfy cushion on which he had been residing, and started lumbering towards his room, a most wonderful sound greeted his ears.

"Shigure! Shigure, I'm finally here to help you in your time of need!"

It was Ayame.

He turned around and sunk back down onto the cushion. Ayame could talk some spirit into him!

Shigure waited patiently as he heard Ayame walk around the house in search of him. Replacing the pout that filled his face just moments before, Shigure awaited his arrival.

It was blinding, Ayame's entrance. The light reflected off of his white apparel and hair in a way that made Shigure squint and ruin his pout.

"Shigure!" Ayame rushed over and held him at arms length. He appeared to be taking in his appearance, which Shigure was sure was tousled and unappealing.

"Oh dear, you look horrible Shigure! Are you sure you didn't drink some wine? Your eyes are red and there's stubble on your chin!" Ayame definitely hadn't seen Shigure in such a state.

Always one to hold a charming appearance, Shigure held his own looks in high esteem. Never had there been a day where he didn't look perfect. He really _was_ in trouble!

Shigure sniffled and pouted a little, this set Ayame's eyes alight.

"Come now Shigure, it can't be that bad! I brought some crackers – here." Shigure was handed the water crackers, the packet opened already as a dutiful friend would do for another.

The plane water crackers did nothing for his mood. Sure, they satisfied his hunger but surely they must be evil. They really had no flavour or any pretty colours; they didn't burst out into song like those seen on television advertisements. If crackers could grow legs and start singing, then surely he'd enjoy them more. Deciding to put these thoughts away, Shigure nibbled tentatively on the cracker, yep far too plain for his exquisite taste.

'_Aya's always had a taste for the utterly bland'_ he thought to himself.

Shigure sat munching away as Ayame prepared a place to seat himself. The despondent silence frightened Ayame when he entered the usually cheerful home. This place had always been full of life and it now seemed as if it was some mournful wake.

It was uncomfortable.

Usually, the two cousins got along so well, laughing and merry-making like two drunken fools (which was usually the case).

Deciding to break the silence, Shigure let out a whine.

"Ayame, my life is going to ruins!" Slumping down as much as he could risk without paining his back, Shigure rested his head in his hands and almost wept. Seriously, his face would _surely_ pay the price for such a horrid day. Next week he could have crows feet.

Oh God.

_Crows feet_.

The giant shudder Shigure released only further worried his cousin.

"Shigure, I understand you're having trouble. Perhaps you should explain it in more detail because I really have no idea what all your crazed rambling was about." Ayame placed a comforting, well-manicured hand on Shigure's arm as he began his terrible tale.

"I'm so stuck Ayame. You must understand, you're a creator of wonderful things, just like me."

His silver haired cousin nodded his head in reaction to the compliment. It was the truth, there was no denying it. Ayame was simply _born_ talented. "Go on…" Ayame prodded.

"Well, I can't think of a plot for the next book I have to write. This is terrible! It's the single most horrifying thing to have happened to me in my entire life!" _Understatement_, thought Ayame. If Shigure hadn't been drunk at the time, he'd remember that the most horrifying thing to happen in his life had been when he was with a female for the first time… and transformed. The whole city was sure to have heard that girl's scream.

"… I'm supposed to hand it in to Mitchan in four weeks and I can't think of anything to write about." Shigure grabbed Ayame's hands, "Won't you help me?"

Ayame could feel his heart break for his cousin. In times like these, Shigure had always provided him help and it was now time to return the favor. Of course, Shigure's 'problem' was a far cry from the extremely dangerous emergencies he's been through.

Well, he'd have to try, "Anything for you Shigure!"

What happened next would have been a picture perfect for a Hallmark card, were the participants not both male. Well, if Ayame was wearing a dress it wouldn't have been so bad.

Shigure in all happiness and excitement, took Ayame's face between his hands and brought their lips together in a kiss.

A kiss Ayame took far too seriously.

"Thank you so much Aya, you've made my day!" Almost immediately, Shigure raced from the room to fetch his notepad, leaving Ayame where he was.

Returning only a minute later, Shigure sat himself back in front of Ayame, Hello Kitty notepad and Pikachu pen at the ready.

"Okay… Go!" Shigure shouted.

Ayame only stared.

"And… Now!" Shigure certainly was expectant, his eager little eyes dancing around.

Okay, nothing was happening. NO sparkles or light bulbs popping up above Ayame's head. Hmm… this isn't like the movies said it would be.

Getting a bit confused, Shigure waved his hand in front of Ayame's face.

This seemed to gain attention as Ayame started and blinked furiously. So furiously, his eyes hurt after a moment.

"Shigure… ahh… what do you need help with?"

"Aya! You forgot already! That's such a terrible thing to do to your only cousin! I need a plot line for my next book!" Shigure rebuked.

"I'm not your only cousin Shii-chan, just your favourite." With a wink, Ayame leaned casually onto Shigure's side.

Of course Ayame knew what type of books Shigure usually wrote, so he needed some type of sexual, female-derogative story to tell his favourite cousin. Nothing came to mind. Well nothing that wouldn't put his cousin in jail.

"You can't think of anything can you?" Shigure seemed almost disappointed in him.

"Ahh, it's not that Shii-chan, it's just," Ayame struggle to think of an answer. Really, how demanding could his cousin get? "I think we should go get some ideas out in the town. Maybe later on tonight we can go out. I know the best spots in town. So how about -" Shigure butt in: terribly rude of him.

"No good Aya! I've thought of that, and it may have worked in the past, but it won't work now." His speech turned pleading, "Please help me Aya, I _need_ you!" Shigure let out a high-pitched whine, one which for a normal man would not have been possible after puberty hit his throat.

Ayame knew he couldn't resist the puppy eyes in front of him, nor that ear-splitting sound of sadness. However, Shigure always got what he wanted because of those darn eyes. Ayame couldn't help but think it was a blatant abuse of their curse. Honestly, _he'd_ never use his curse to such an advantage.

Okay, maybe a couple of time he'd been up a few girls' skirts but that was different. Well not really, but I digress.

Of course after this, Ayame's train of thought turned onto a different track from Shigure's.

His cousin's body felt so warm.

Snake like warmth and lots of it.

Mmm… Mine was _never_ this warm.

All he could think of was his cousin's irresistibly adorable face, full and heated body, those cute eyes and pouty… lips.

In a moment he might regret soon after, Ayame leaned towards his cherisheble puppy then proceeded to give him a kiss of his own.

Shigure was shocked. Honestly, there was a beautiful person attached to his lips and it was Ayame. Who wouldn't be shocked?

What could have caused such a reaction from dear little Ayame?

Although it was unexpected, Shigure decided he could definitely get used to this again. One thing was for sure: the cure for his mind-block lay in his cousin's arms.

Now, Shigure also lay in his cousins arms as their kisses grew in intensity. Tentative touches came from Ayame in places Shigure hadn't had another person touch in what seemed like _forever_.

It was like he was a virgin all over again. Except, well, he would be sober and actually remember.

The passion grew and thoughts of books and tasteless crackers fled both minds as they focused only on each other.

Breaking apart, Ayame toned regretfully, "Shii-chanI'm sorry. I should have never-"

It seemed Shigure didn't agree with whatever Ayame was going to say as he claimed his lips in another kiss, this one much more aggressive than any of the last.

It appeared all thoughts of anything remotely sane had left Shigure's mind. Of course, it is questionable if he had ever been sane to begin with.

Ayame seemed unsure as he broke them apart yet again.

"Shigure, this wasn't supposed to happen. We cannot do thi-"

With a ferocious growl, Shigure bit at Ayame's neck like a possessed dog, claiming his possession. Why did that darn snake have to ruin the moment? _Come on_, the readers are trying to enjoy the lemon!

With a shout, Ayame brought his hands up behind Shigure and pulled him closer. It seemed Shigure had found his weak spot. Mmm… yes… lemon.

Unfortunately, happenings far too illicit for this website continued throughout the night and as the dark came ever closer, both Snake and Dog came closer also. This happened many, many times.

………

"You know Aya, you're the reason for my terrible addiction." Shigure commented as he lifted the cigarette from his mouth and released a large breath of white wispy smoke.

Ahh, the aftermath.

With a smirk the beautiful male splayed across his side returned a remark, "Well you're the reason I started making lingerie and other such delectable lines of clothing."

While Ayame snuggled into Shigure's chest, Shigure appeared to think hard. "I do look particularly good in a strapless bra, don't I?" he joked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a French Maid outfit."

Shigure sat up at this.

"Really? I think _I'd_ prefer to be the Master, you can be the servant."

The pair laughed aloud, enjoying each other's company. Unfortunately, the reality of the situation bore down hard after only a few moments. This… whole event was… crazy.

They fell into silence, both in guilt and despondency.

"Do you remember, Shigure? Only four years ago we promised each other we wouldn't continue with this… with _us_." Ayame stated forlornly.

Shigure sighed heavily, "Aya, we might have made stupid decisions in our life… but I don't _ever_ regret being with you. Not when we were younger and definitely not now." It seems Shigure did possess some sort of sanity; if it was borderline crazy or not, is another question.

"What are we going to tell Ha'ri? He'll know the very minute he sees us." Ayame thought about the tall, dark, mysterious man they both knew very well

"I think," Shigure adopted a sly look at this point, "I'll surely get enough _stimulus_ for my novel with you. However, I do think Ha'ri might add a little spice into this mix though; hopefully he won't mind re-creating our little _threesome_ of musketeers. The Mabudachi Trio will… regain our previous habits."

They laughed an enjoyed the morning, just as they would enjoy many mornings to come.

……….END……….

Wow, corny ending, but I needed to finish this one-shot so badly.

I changed the ending heaps because my friend said it kind of sucked for the last few pages. It's all good. Understand this: Mine is very well Ayame's girlfriend, however we all know the force of lust. Think of Shigure and Ayame's relationship… As well as the future relationship of Shigure/Ayame/Hatori as an affair of sorts. My friend was angry that Ha'ri was apart of this sexual trio, as she wants him all for herself. Review.

Over and out,

sexy-jess


	2. BONUS CHAPTER!

*She sits crying in a corner mumbling to herself 'I own nothing!'*

BONUS CHAPTER! This was sitting on my computer unfinished for about a year or two. I was inspired to complete it for all the fans who reviewed!

Tell me if I'm getting the yaoi right, I'm not a guy (though I do like guys!) and thus have no personal experience in this area of…. Expertise?

**WARNING:** MUCH LEMON! Be careful that the citrus doesn't sting your eyes! I feel like this is a little more sarcastic and sexual than the last chapter.

………..START………..

His sated lover relaxed into his arms, breathing hard after the amazing climax he took sole responsibility for. His lover's body was limp and tingled with pleasure-induced shudders where he tenderly kissed the heat-flushed skin.

Letting out a sigh of contempt, his almost wolfish companion began to drift into a peaceful sleep against his chest.

There was nothing his fulfilled partner loved more than the exhaustion after an amazing high. The skilled lover smiled against the skin of a broad chest at the cute-as-a-puppy expression he was audience to.

Only he was open to this vulnerable side of Shigure, and he loved it.

Yet, now there was a dilemma.

An unfulfilled bishounen left alone with Shigure's sweaty, naked body and a persistently hard problem in his lower regions was planning a form of attack.

'Honestly, if I give, shouldn't I receive?' thought said bishounen.

Of course, there were many ways to receive.

He could take it everywhere, really!

However, if he was being taken (from behind for example), he'd never get the attention he so desired.

He wanted to be _pleased_!

He wanted to be _teased_!

He wanted carpet burns on his _knees_! (And various other places)

In a situation like this, all he could think of was to try and gently coax his lover into staying awake, if only so that he could feel the same amount of bliss and utter satisfaction.

Now… a way to coax.

With calculating eyes, he thought how he himself would wish to be awoken.

Water? No… it would ruin the moment.

Spanking? Well, maybe in a different situation…

Shouting in his ear seemed a little childish for the mood he wanted to set.

He'd have to gently rouse him.

It was really the only way.

Well, the only way he could think of waking up Shigure without angering him.

'_This_ is the definition of love' he thought surely to himself.

Blowing softly in his Shii-chan's ear, the silver-haired bishounen giggled as he was reminded of a dog as the ear twitched.

Dragging his slender fingers along the contours of Shigure's face, the man waited for a reaction.

Rubbing his feet up and down Shigure's legs, the unsatisfied bishounen tried to appease some of the pressure he was definitely starting to feel.

Licking Shigure's neck he tried desperately to rouse him from slumber.

His hands trailed down the chest of his beloved and he grew frustrated.

No reaction.

"What's a man got to do?" He whispered angrily as he tugged on his significant other's nipple.

Now, it was getting aggressive.

He bit into his lover's neck, where his lips and tongue had previously been paying homage.

"Aaaaaayyyyyaaaaaaaaaa! Stop it; I'm too tired for more tonight!" The inu whined.

Yep, 'Gure sure was _spent_!

Shigure's bed-mate, the ever-playful Ayame, smiled sadistically and slipped himself further down Shigure's body. Not only was Ayame not finished, but he knew that Shigure could take more of him than what he thought.

Ignoring the small moans of protest, Ayame trailed his tongue softly over the bruised nipple.

He waited until Shigure was lulled into a false sense of security before biting down on the rosy hue.

As the body beneath his, jumped at the sudden pain, Ayame smirked wickedly as a sudden thought came to his mind.

He'd made his plan.

Licking again as if in apology, Ayame shuffled off of the body of his lover, slid gracefully from the bed and left the room.

……………

Ayame had been sitting with his back to the bedroom door for five minutes now. After he'd left Shigure's side, he'd been a busy little snake; folded on the polished wooden floor next to him were instruments of torture.

But now, he was just sitting, waiting for the right timing.

Sitting.

Sitting and waiting.

Sitting.

Just sitting there, hunched over his middle, trying to not think about the almost painfully rigid flesh between his legs.

Yeah, that's right, for his plan to go correctly Ayame needed the utmost control over his… emotions.

He was in a dilemma.

If he couldn't keep in control for at least five minutes, there was no way he was going to fulfill his plan. If he couldn't control his erratic breathing and keep his full, throbbing erection in his pants, he'd jump Shigure the moment he opened the door.

Of course he generally ignored the fact that he currently wasn't wearing any pants at all.

No pants and a cold wooden floor.

It wasn't the best kind of medicine, but it worked enough for Ayame to have some kind of control.

As Ayame breathed some sort of relief, he gingerly stood from his resting place, quietly cracked the door to his bedroom open and ambled silently over to his current bed partner.

But not before retrieving the silken material off of the floor that he'd taken from his working room.

A smug grin was held on his picturesque face as he went to the foot of the bed. He was like a terrible warlord about to torture an enemy spy. He let out the softest laugh he could manage. He wasn't a warlord, he was a fabulous prince!!! But there comes a time when a prince must take control and lead his people in the right direction.

Ayame squinted his eyes as a thought came to his mind,

How could that dastardly lover of his be so cruel?

Okay, so he really could put on the puppy eyes, but did he have to use him in such a way?

He looked to the body on his bed.

The smooth skin where he'd left his violet marks.

His eyes wandered around the room, taking in the full picture.

The emerald sheets lay crumpled on the floor to the right and their clothes scattered in various places. The bedside lamp, throwing shadows across the room and making his bedroom _truly_ look like a prince's harem.

But now as he thought to himself, something terribly surprising occurred to him.

There was something different about this room.

It was perfect.

Shigure made it perfect.

His grin turned into a heartwarming smile and he continued his plan.

As he deftly slipped some material around both of his beloved's ankles, Ayame's sleek and slender body with its fine musculature quivered with excitement.

Shigure's legs were secured.

He waited until his hands were firmly tied before testing the strength of the binding.

Now he could touch and tease all he wanted without his grumpy puppy moving away or deflecting his attention.

Although Ayame was earlier complaining, it was these situations in which he thrived.

He'd read many a fairy tale in which a prince had fallen in love with his whore. Shigure was perhaps a little more high-class than a whore, but his feelings right now were of a similar kind. If he really was a prince, he'd look after Shigure for the rest of his life.

He was in love with Shigure.

That was all there was to it.

He loved watching Shigure.

He loved listening to Shigure.

He loved pleasing Shigure until anything he said he was incomprehensible.

But what he loved more, were those rare times when he was in utter and complete control.

Looking again, down at his lover, Ayame couldn't deny the satisfaction at seeing Shigure bound helplessly on _his _bed.

The very pillow on which he'd rest his own crown of amazingly silver threads, looked even better under Shigure's resting head. The pale green bed sheets he'd chosen to match his complexion made Shigure look like Adonis himself. Last but not least, the very way Shigure's body was spread across the entire surface, feet and hands at each corner of the bed.

Shigure was at his mercy and he didn't even realize.

Reverting back to his plan, Ayame softly tickled the sole of the nearest foot then his hand slithered further up, reaching underneath Shigure's leg to make feather-light movements beneath the knee.

A snort and then silence was all that was heard from the sleeping man.

It seemed that gently coaxing his lover out of his sleeping state was going to be a little harder than he thought. If only he were more ticklish, it wouldn't be so hard.

Ayame sighed and retreated once more from the bedside.

Now that the object of his affections was 'shackled up' he really just wanted to have his way with him.

Perhaps it would have been more beneficial to restrain Shigure whilst he was lying on his stomach, then he could be done with his engorged manhood and get a good night's rest.

Ayame's eyes were drawn back to the sleeping male, with a smoldering gaze. If there had been another conscious person in the room, they would have seen Ayame's golden eyes darken in a blistering fierceness.

All he could think about was his own arousal. It irritated him to no end that he had not been pleasured this evening. 'Gure was selfish and mean when he fell asleep on him. But now, looking at his personal prisoner, he felt the throbbing of his want, need and desire.

Simply standing there, his hands slowly trailed down the hard muscles of his chest and the tightness of his abdomen before cupping himself, trying to alleviate some tension. He closed his eyes in bliss and he inhaled sharply as he ran one of his thumbs up and down his throbbing member.

He imagined Shigure writhing beneath him in a typical canine position, as he thrust deep into the tightness of his beloved.

His right hand took up the motion of his thumb while the other cupped and massaged his straining balls. In long, languid strokes, Ayame pleasured himself at the sight of Shigure in his vulnerability.

You could say… Ayame kind of got-off on domination.

The pleasure was becoming intense, his thrusts more impulsive, and his hand forever tightening around his member as he pumped; he could almost _feel_ himself inside Shigure. When his eyes rolled to the back of his head because of this, he stopped.

This wasn't what he'd had planned.

He was standing silently; in the same place he'd been pleasuring himself whilst admiring the naked body on his bed.

His phallus stood rigid, upright, looking for more attention. Yet Ayame remained still, hoping to gain some sort of control.

It seems he'd have to hurry his actions. He couldn't hold himself back.

In two quick strides, he'd reached the bed.

He was too desperate and angry to care anymore.

His eyes narrowed as a thought came to him.

'This is _all_ Shigure's fault.'

Under normal circumstances, Ayame was the happy-go-lucky, suave man of the family, yet here he was _masturbating_! Growing up with such handsomeness and charisma, Ayame had never been in lack of a bed partner. Never in his life – not since he was thirteen – had he had the need to masturbate. Now here he was disgusted with his own actions, when there was someone – although maybe not entirely willing – to do this for him.

"I have royal bearing and impeccable sense of style," he muttered angrily to the room, "you should be worshipping me."

Ayame's thoughts became vicious. Numerous images of his unworthy inu flitted through his mind. These images, of course, were all depicting Ayame man-handling Shigure in possessive, violent sexual acts.

"Shii-chan has such a peaceful smile" he murmured wistfully. He'd love to wipe it of his face as he brutally used the inu's body for his own personal gain, as he believed Shigure did to himself earlier this evening.

No, he couldn't just _rape_ his darling love.

It didn't have to be rape. But he didn't have to be gentle – or prepared.

With a feral grin, Ayame slid first one knee, then the other onto the bed. He shifted ever so slightly, moving the upper-half of his body so he was kneeling over Shigure's _family jewels_. He pondered the differences between their nether regions. His puppy's manhood was not as long as his own, but thicker and surrounded by more hair. In the act of love it didn't matter, because he never failed to hit his most sensual spot.

Licking his lips as his hunger for sex grew, Ayame blew warm air onto Shigure. Nothing but a twitch was his reply.

'How unresponsive can he be?' he mused angrily, 'Let's see how he responds to this!'

Said manhood was currently being firmly grasped in Ayame's slender hands. Almost instantaneously, Shigure started moaning.

The hebi's fingers repeatedly traced the soft veins and patterns on the inu's silken skin. Precum leaked in droplets from the tip as the length between his hands hardened.

His lover's moans grew in pitch and Ayame stole a glance up the length of his body. Shigure's eyebrows were scrunched with pleasure and his arms started pulling at their bonds. This only made him more aware of how enticingly hard and tightly-beaded those rosy nipples of his inu's had become.

While one hand pleasured the now throbbing length of his bed-partner, the other found itself playing with the small trail of hair leading down from the navel. His thumb flickered over the tip and with a start, Shigure's eyes flew open.

Almost instantly, Ayame stopped his motions.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence as Ayame was stared at.

His eyes took on a special gleam as he saw Shigure give out a yelp as all of a sudden the bindings were tested in their strength. His captive's eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing?" was whimpered in his direction.

As Shigure couldn't lift his head very far from the bed, Ayame decided to shift from his spot. Flinging one leg over the body, Ayame crawled up until he was eye-to-eye with the inu.

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to!" Ayame bit out and pinched the nipple of his captive.

Apart from a short growl, silence was his reply.

He smoothed the sensitive flesh with his fingers; fingers that could not only punish, but please.

"From this point onwards, you can do two things." Ayame stated dramatically, "You can either refuse my touch and be punished," with this, his face darkened and his eyes grew fierce, "or you can silently accept that no matter what you do tonight, my pleasure will be wrought with your pain."

Ayame waited patiently, hovering above his love.

His frustration increased when he received no reply, not even a nod of recognition.

"Well?" The hebi hissed and without knowing, his hands had migrated to the shoulder beneath him, nails digging into skin.

In a pure sign of submission, Shigure turned his head to the side, baring his neck.

Of course, Ayame was never one to turn down an invitation and lowered his lips to the soft, curving flesh of the joint between the neck and shoulder. First, he assaulted the skin with feather-light kisses. Then becoming rough in his treatment, Ayame used both teeth and tongue to induce a pain-filled pleasure.

Almost lazily, Ayame licked, nipped and lapped at the skin, until nothing was left but a particularly large mark of possession.

Breathing in pants, he wanted now only to claim the crevice of Shigure's mouth. With bittersweet fervor, he pressed his lips to those beneath him. Capturing Shigure's bottom lip, he began to stroke his tongue over the soft appendage and pull it between his teeth until it was swollen from his desire.

His lover willingly opened his mouth to Ayame's advances. The groan reverberated through him as he swept his tongue into the welcoming warmth. He thought then, Shigure was perhaps enjoying his attentions a little too much.

He'd promised to inflict pain, however he couldn't bring himself to whip his captive or beat him for the delicious noises that escaped him. Sometimes this prince is just too loving.

He found himself thrusting against his lover. The friction between them was causing him to moan. He forcefully pulled himself from the inu's mouth; only to latch onto the other side of his neck. Crouched over him as he was, he found that his hands now rested nicely beside the arms of his lover, capturing him in an embrace that was yet to be filled.

Ayame was pleased when he saw another mark of possession. Oh the pleasure he'd get at the surprised gasps this would receive. If only he could publicly lay claim to such an achievement.

But alas, he had to consider the feelings of Shigure; and those of his younger brother. He chuckled against Shigure's shoulder. His brother would surely detest him for partaking in such acts with another man – let alone his cousin!

But as he lowered his chest to Shigure's he reveled in the warmth. This, he could get with no female, well, none but his family. But really, there wasn't all that much up for offer, compared to his inu.

Slowly pulling himself down his Shii-chan's body, he reached the twin points at Shigure's chest. Both enflamed, bruised with red and purple, he was proud of his previous feats. He drew his tongue across both and felt through the tightening of his chest, the sharp intake of air his inu had breathed in.

Turning towards the flat stomach, he licked and nibbled. Although not steely with muscles he certainly held certain flatness with that little bit of pudge – brought about from endless hours in front of his computer, no doubt.

He dipped his tongue into Shigure's navel. Feeling him shiver, Ayame also realized he could feel _other_ things. He could feel the evidence of Shigure's arousal against his chest. Straining against him in a way he thought all too pleasant. He could feel his own erection was pressing hard against Shigure's left leg. He could feel the love that was swelling in his body for this irresistible being beneath him.

He slowly maneuvered down the rest of Shigure's body until he was facing the hub of Shigure's sexual tension. In a gesture all too loving, he kissed the tip of Shigure's length. Feeling the precum spread across his lips, he savored the taste.

A little zingy but also sweet. His taste was unique to Ayame.

Taking the tip of his desire in his mouth, he let his tongue roll around its surface. The steady thrum of Shigure's heart beat could be felt even here. Ayame brushed his hands down Shigure's side, making him squirm when he passed that spot on his left where he was ticklish.

'A delicacy I'll never be tired of.' Ayame though to himself as he massaged the throbbing tip of Shigure's shaft with his tongue. Humming in agreement with his own thoughts brought about a grumbling, deep moan from Shigure.

As Ayame's hands slid to either sides of Shigure's ass, his nails dug into the skin, scratching as he inched the rigid flesh into his mouth. His throat relaxed and his tongue played fluidly around the contours of Shigure's penis.

He could hear the harsh rush of Shigure's breath as he breathed in short, choppy gulps of air. Ayame soon felt the need for motion and found himself rhythmically moving up and down, his hair swaying with the movement. His hips found the need to join in and he rocked against the bed in sync with the bobbing of his head.

Finally because of the need for air, Ayame pulled from the body beneath his. With a soft pop, his mouth was freed from Shigure's shaft.

He clawed his fingers up the sides of Shigure's delicious bottom, hearing a loud yip from his bed partner. With a devilish smirk, he made a show of licking the blood from his fingers.

The torture had surely begun.

His hands reached forward towards his puppy's shaft. Shigure might be his puppy, but his enlarged manhood was testament that he was a big dog after all.

Pumping up and down, Ayame began to pleasure Shigure.

Increasing his speed, Ayame noticed the glistening sheen start to appear on Shigure's body. The sweet scent of sex invaded his nostrils and Shigure let out a loud, low moan, whispering with a shudder, "Don't stop!"

Quick as lightening, Ayame pulled his hand from Shigure's thickness, as he raised his other hand in the air and slapped it against the side of Shigure's behind.

Full of anger, the hebi spat out, "I – told – you – not – to – talk!"

With wide eyes, Shigure whined. Thrusting his hips as far as he could into the air, he silently begged for release.

Ayame, taking no pity, swiftly unties Shigure's legs from their positions. Lifting his bed partner and folding his legs up, Ayame prepared himself for entry.

A brief flash of guilt shot through him as he realized he hadn't prepared his puppy. This thought was quickly dispelled when Shigure gasped whispered words.

"What are you doing?"

Ayame's eyes flashed in anger as he plunged swiftly and forcefully into the incredible tightness that was all Shigure.

For the first time that night, Ayame felt that he'd never felt anything as sweet and incredibly sexual as being inside his love. Rolling his eyes to the back of his head, the hebi pulled from his position and just before he'd completely removed himself, pushed right back in. The bliss was overwhelming and he repeated his actions.

A whimper of pain caught his attention.

Cracking open his left eye, Ayame saw the single tear streak down Shigure's cheek from his actions.

Frowning in a way which was all too pretty, Ayame stopped his motions.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

Their eyes locked and with a bit of shock, Ayame recognized the pleasure-filled haze that was directed towards him. Smirking wickedly, he questioned his lover.

"Do you enjoy being punished little puppy?" he thrust himself hard into his lover as if to prove a point.

"Ooohh yes." was the moaned reply.

Ayame continued his thrusting, feeling completion come closer.

It wasn't too soon that both men were moaning and the bed was rocking in a rhythm that was almost primal in its nature.

Ayame's arms strained from the weight of holding his lover up so slowly he lowered him. He remained inside the inu while they twisted into a spooning position; one which was slightly awkward as Shigure's arms were still confined to the bedposts.

Slowing his movements, Ayame endeavored to draw the pleasure out as much as he could. His hand slowly snaked (pun intended) around to his lover's front and stroked the rigid length of Shigure. He moaned and the movements of his hands matched his thrusting.

The hebi bit into Shigure's muscled back as he neared completion.

Bright lights formed behind his eyelids as his motions became jerky and heat spread throughout his body. With a loud cry Ayame came and not a moment later Shigure growled his release into the night.

The sated men relaxed in each other's embrace, sweaty and exhausted.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much." Ayame whispered.

With a small smile Shigure cheekily replied, "You can hurt me as much as you like Aya. Now can you let me out of these bonds?"

A little shocked, Ayame let out a soft chuckle, released his lover and both bishounen soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

……….END……….

Lovely thanks to everyone who reviewed my one-shot. This extra chapter is dedicated to you! All the reviews really boosted my confidence in writing yaoi!

I hope you understood that this was written entirely in Ayame's POV.

Live Long And Prosper,

sexy-jess.


End file.
